Battles
by PandaLova1
Summary: Follow Skye as she faces battles she can't handle. Follow her as she has to choose between herself and the one she loves
1. Chapter 1

I Skye Cohen am a prisoner on the Ark. I've been in the skybox for over a year now and tomorrow is known as the day I get floated.

"Prisoner 378 stand up and put out your wrist." A guardsman stated monotonously. I looked at him confused until one of them walked up to grab me. "What are you doing? Today isn't my day. I have another day! This isn't my day! Just go check again please!" I whimpered. One of the guards grabbed my arm and immediately I punched him and kicked the other guys legs in. I watched as they fell to the ground and I ran to the door. it opened easily and when I exited my cell I noticed that everyone else was being taken like me. _What's going_ _on. _I wondered. then I heard voices behind me and my door opening so I turned right and took off straight down the hall but slammed into someone. I looked up to see a handsome guardsman that had slick brown, combed back hair and brown eyes. I jumped up and tried to run but he grabbed my wrist. "Where do you think you're going princess?" I heard him say. "Let me go!" I yelled at him. I felt a sharp pain in my shoulder and fell into a deep sleep.

I woke up strapped down in a chair. "Hey Skye? You there?" I heard a familiar voice say. I wobbled my head to the side and my vision became clear again. "Oh hey Octavia." I struggled still waking up. "Wait, where are we?" I ask fully awakening and becoming aware of my surroundings. TVs lit the room. "Prisoners of the Ark, today you've been given another chance, we are sending you to the ground, we would have sent others but your crimes have made you expendable. You need to get to mount Weather. There you will find enough supplies for about 300 people." Then the screen turned off. Some kid called Well's dad a dick, it was kinda true. "I guess we're free." Octavia said. I focused back on her. "Aren't you a little worried that radiation might still kill us right when the doors open?" I ask her. "It doesn't matter, I mean you would've been what, floated tomorrow right?" I nodded in reply. We felt the pod land when the lights went out and sparks were flying everywhere. Some kid said the doors where on the bottom floor, so we unbuckled and went down the ladder to the last floor. "Hey we don't know if it's safe out there, the radiation could kill us." A blonde girl stated. _Hey it's that guard that stopped me in the hallway, wait why is he here?_ "We're dead anyways." The guard replied. Suddenly Octavia spoke up. "Bellamy?" She dropped down from the ladder and walked up to him. The blonde girl looked down at Bellamy's wrist. "Wait, where's you're wristband?" she asked. Octavia looked over at her frustrated. "Hey can you give us a minute? I haven't seen my brother in a year." She asked hugging her brother tightly. People started saying that she was the girl in the floor and it became a big commotion. She lunged herself at the nearest girl who insulted her, but was stopped by Bellamy. "Why don't we give them something else to remember you by?" Bellamy suggested. "Like what?" She asked. "Like being the first person to set foot on the ground in 97 years." He replied. She turned to me and it looked like she was asking me if it was ok if she could go. I nodded understanding her. She mouthed thank you after the doors opened. I gasped at how beautiful it was. Green grass, colorful flowers, blue sky. Octavia slowly made her way down the ramp. She came to a stop right before the grass and took in all the beautiful sights. She hopped off the ramp and yelled. "**WE'RE BACK BITCHES!" **And with that everyone ran out and started hollering.


	2. Chapter 2

I ran out to Octavia and hugged her. "This is so cool!" I yelled smiling. She grabbed my hand and pulled it into the air. "WOOHOO!" She yelled. Clarke walked over to us and said. "We have to go to Mount Weather and get the supplies like Jaha said." Bellamy came over to Clarke and looked down at her. "We don't have to follow the laws anymore. Down here there are no laws." Clarke interrupted, "We won't last the week without those supplies."Here, how about we do this, you two go get the supplies. Let the privileged do the work for once." He cheered. Everyone else started cheering with him. Clarke turned to Finn and Wells. I heard them talking about going and Octavia and I walked over and said. "Hey we are going too." Bellamy heard us and walked over. "O, you are staying here I can't let you go." "Come on Bellamy I want an adventure please? Plus Finn is with us and he can protect me." She pleaded and winked at Finn. "Fine, but if something happens to her..." He was cut off by Clarke. "We know Bellamy, now can we get going?" She questioned. I walked over to them. "I'm coming too." I stated. Clarke looked at me and said, "No you can't because you have to stay and watch over Wells, he got hurt from the landing." She replied. I nodded. Clarke, Finn, Octavia, Monty, and Jasper disappeared into the forest. I turned and walked over to the bonfire and sat on a log. I then just remembered that Bellamy was the guy that stopped me in the skybox. I was then really mad at him for stopping me when he came down here himself. I got up and stomped over to his tent and walked in. When I walked in I saw two girls wearing barely any clothing laying down with him shirtless. I got to say he looked pretty hot. I was disgusted with myself and put a hand up to cover them and turned around. "Bad timing." I said aloud. "Maybe another time?" I asked walking out. I shook my head in disgust when I got out. "Hey wait up." I heard behind me, and of course it was Bellamy. I turned to face him. "What?" I asked. "Why did you come in to see me?" He questioned. My eyes flashed with anger. "Why did you stop me in the skybox this morning?!" I asked angrily. "I wasn't really a guard, I only was there to protect Octavia, I had to act the part. But I guess it was for the best, right? I mean this is great right?" I rolled my eyes. "What's your name by the way?" He asked. "What's it to you?" I questioned. "Just wondering." "I'm bell-" she cut him off. "Bellamy, I know." I looked down at his chest and didn't know i was staring for a while now. "Like what you see?" He asked sarcastically. "Oh my gosh. Sorry" I turned and ran away into the drop ship. I ran into the drop ship and laid down on the ground. "What was I thinking!" I yelled to myself. "He's so hot, but he can be a jerk most of the time." I thought to myself. I got myself situated on the floor and closed my eyes. Later I woke up, by hearing yelling sounds. I got up and ran out of my the drop ship. I saw Murphy and wells fighting eachother. I ran over to them but I felt firm hands around my waist. I turned and saw that Bellamy grabbed me. I tried to get out of his grasp, but his arms didn't budge. "Bellamy let me go!" I yelled. Murphy punched Wells in the stomach. "Stop!" I screamed. I saw that Wells got Murphy on the ground and was holding him down, punching him. I struggled around, pulling at Bellamy's arms. I knew that it was no use, so I just gave up. But then Murphy got up and pulled out a knife. "You're dead." He grumbled. I felt the hands loosen around my waist and saw that Bellamy was walking over to them. "He might actually stop this." I thought. Obviously I was wrong because he pulled out a knife and dropped it at Wells' feet. "Fair fight." He claimed. I saw Wells dodged a couple of times. "This is for my father!" Murphy said before putting his arm up to stab him. Before he could, I ran over to put myself in front of Wells. "No!" Bellamy yelled. But it was too late, the knife was situated inside my lower stomach. Bellamy ran over to me, and picked me up. He looked down at me and said that I was going to be okay until everything went black.


End file.
